Cámbiate
by Lucia991
Summary: Porque luces demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad -Por un mundo con más...ShikaXIno


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no m pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué decir? Bueno, obviamente... ¡POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SHIKAINO!**

**Un beso enorme y desde y, mcuhas grax por leer !**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**Cámbiate**

–¿Cómo luzco? –Preguntó Ino mientras daba unas volteretas para mostrarle su atuendo a Shikamaru. Había pasado toda la tarde arreglándose para su cita con él.

–Cámbiate – El rostro de la chica fue cambiando de aspecto. Primero la confusión, luego el asombro, siguió el enfado y por último la tristeza.

Llorando, subió corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto. Shikamaru era un tonto, lo odiaba. Ella había comprado un nuevo vestido, había ondulado su cabello, había maquillado su rostro… Y todo para que su novio le dijese: "Cámbiate".

Las lágrimas salían sin ningún tipo de permiso de sus orbes celestes. Su corazón le dolía y escuchaba su comentario una y otra vez en su mente. ¿No estaba linda? ¿Era fea? ¿Shikamaru ya no se sentía atraído por ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Miles de preguntas acudían a su mente, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta. En lo único en que pensaba era en la frialdad con la que le había dicho que se cambie.

Su espalda desnuda fue cubierta por sus brazos. No lo había sentido, no había escuchado cuando abrió la puerta, pero ahora que sentía su calor se sentía un poquito mejor. Sin embargo, seguía sin comprender y su actitud seguía dañándola, seguía haciéndola llorar. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, más sus labios no se movían.

–Ya no llores… –Susurró Shikamaru contra su oído.

–P-Pero… Y-Yo…. Y…. T-Tú… –Se había equivocado, para variar había olvidado la sutileza en su casa, pero no se retractaba.

–No quise decirlo así, luces muy linda –Le aseguró –Pero es demasiado, ¿sí?

–¿Si luzco bien por qué debo cambiarme? –preguntó recuperando su porte.

–Porque luces demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad –Dijo cansado del asunto el Nara.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para Ino. Se puso de pie, retocó su maquillaje y tomando de la mano al Nara lo obligó a salir de su casa. Le costó, por supuesto que Shikamaru puso resistencia, incluso volvió a decirle que se cambiase, pero cuando a Ino se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la sacaba. Ni siquiera su novio.

Llegaron al pub más concurrido de la aldea, por supuesto había sido idea de Ino. Shikamaru había planeado ir a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiese disfrutar de un poco de paz con su chica, pero la rubia pensaba muy distinto. Y Shikamaru pronto sabría qué tan distinto pensaba.

Encendió un cigarrillo y guió a Ino hacia uno de los reservado, al menos tendrían un poco de privacidad dentro de ese hervidero de gente. Se sentaron en el sillón y cuando el Nara se dispuso a besarla, ella comenzó con su evasiva.

–¡Mira! –Gritó por sobre la muchedumbre –¡Ahí están los shinobi de la aldea de la Arena, los que vinieron con Kankuro-san! ¿Vamos a saludarlos?

–Tsk, que problemático, ¿hay que ir? –Preguntó dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

–Deberías –Lo retó –pero conociéndote sé que no lo harás –Shikamaru le dio la razón, después de todo estaba muy cómodo en su lugar ¿para qué moverse? –¡De acuerdo, iré yo!

Y sin dejarle decir ni "Ah" se levantó del sillón y caminó moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro. Shikamaru apretó los puños. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso y se había cambiado? Ahora tendría que pelear contra varios sujetos, problemático. La próxima vez le ofrecería al menos su campera, estaba seguro que eso la cubriría más que ese endemoniado vestido.

La siguió con la mirada, observando atentamente a cada hombre que estaba cerca. Ella, ajena a todo -o eso creía el Nara- sonreía y se contorsionaba de una exquisita manera. Sí, definitivamente tendría que pelearse con algunos sujetos. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en la misma dirección que Ino. La vio llegar sana y salva al grupo donde se encontraba Kankuro y cuando estaba por volver a su lugar, seguro de que nada malo pasaría, él posó su mano en su cintura, demasiado juntos, demasiada confianza y demasiado tacto. En menos de un segundo Shikamaru estuvo parado frente al hermano del Kazekage.

–¡Shikamaru! –Dijo exaltado –N-No te vi…

–Tsk… Seguro –Ino, con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia miró a su novio –Ve con Hinata y Sakura, están allí… –Dijo señalando la barra.

–Pero… –Intentó protestar la Yamanaka.

–Ve con ella, enseguida vuelvo –La rubia asintió y con una sonrisa traviesa caminó hasta donde sus amigas estaban.

Kankuro supo que estaba en problemas. Nunca debió haber posado su mano en Ino, no importaba si Shikamaru estaba o no en el pub, simplemente había sido una mala idea. Bien sabía él lo celoso que podía llegar a ser el Nara, y ahora de seguro comprobaría si eran verdad los rumores. Un gesto del Nara le indicó que lo siguiera, y lejos de querer enfadarlo más, lo siguió hasta la puerta del local. Ya se imaginaba de qué iba todo eso.

–¿Sabes que Ino es mi novia? –Kankuro asintió –Entonces no hay de qué más hablar –Sí, había sido una pésima idea, y ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias.

…

Ahora que se encontraba sola, o bueno en compañía de sus amigas pero sin él, ya no le parecía tan divertido provocarlo y hacerlo enojar. Ya no era divertido darle celos, prefería mil veces tenerlo a su lado, susurrándole cosas, robándole besos… Lo vio acercarse entre la multitud. Él no lo sabía, de eso estaba segura, Shikamaru no era consciente de nada. No se deba cuenta el magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella –y sobre la mayoría de las mujeres -, no se daba cuenta de los bien que los años le sentaban, no se percataba de que cada día se volvía más irresistible y no se daba cuenta de que hiciese lo que hiciese, le dijesen lo que le dijese, ella sería suya. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

–¡Shika, volviste! –Dijo alegre cuando su novio estuvo a su lado –Te estaba esperando para bailar…

–Vamos –Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos –Vamos –Volvió a repetir cuando Ino hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

–¡No quiero! –Dijo caprichosamente.

–Pues vamos a irnos igual, esto es demasiado problemático, tu ropa es problemática y tú eres problemática… –Dijo cansado de toda la situación.

Iba a protestar, juraba que lo iba a hacer y que le iba a decir cuanta cosa se le cruzara por la cabeza, pero en ese momento se percató de los nudillos del chico. Levemente amoratados y un poco enrojecidos a causa de la sangre. Se había peleado, había golpeado a alguien y ella ya se daba un idea de quién había sido el desafortunado.

–Shika… –Susurró bajito –No debiste hacerlo… No fue nada y además no es bueno para tu trabajo…

–No me digas ahora que hice mal, todo esto es tú culpa por venir vestida así, ¿te dije o no te dije que te cambiases? ¡Tsk, problemática! –Tomó la mano de Ino y comenzó a arrastrarla por el local en dirección a la puerta.

…

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó confundida.

–Lo que debí hacer antes de salir… –Murmuró contra su oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera –Te dije que estabas muy linda para tu propia seguridad… –Y sin decir más rasgó el vestido de su novia.

–¡Shika! –Intentó sonar enfadada pero su voz salió cortada a causa del placer que el Nara le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

–No te hagas la tonta, sé muy bien que te gusta provocarme –Dijo el Nara sonriendo contra sus labios.

Y tenía razón, adoraba provocarlo, adoraba encenderlo, llenarlo de pasión y de celos. Le encantaba su mirada puesta en ella, le encantaba que la cuidase, que la defendiese delante de todos, le encantaba que se pusiese tan encendido a la noche y le encantaba contradecirlo. Ino estaba loca por él, y en el proceso le encantaba enloquecerlo a él. Era un juego, una estrategia, una simple forma de pensar. Porque para Ino las palabras sobraban y las acciones decían mucho más, por eso le encantaba llevarlo a su límite, darle un poco de celos, de preocupación… después venía lo bueno. Y por más extraño y egoísta que sonase, le encantaba que él tuviese los nudillos lastimados, no había mejor prueba -según ella- de cuanto el Nara la amaba, que ver como reaccionaba cuando otro hombre se le acercaba.

Por eso seguiría haciéndolo, seguiría dándole celos para simplemente conseguir su reacción, para que Shikamaru tuviese la necesidad -una vez más- de decirle y demostrarle cuánto la amaba.


End file.
